100 Tales For a Rainy Day
by Bards and Songbirds
Summary: A series of one shots featuring our favorite hooved friends.
1. Mellow

**Hello. For those of you who've been here for a while, or at least since this summer... this might seem familiar. "But wait," you say to yourself. "Wasn't this published by someone else first?" The answer is yes. However, I swear this isn't plagiarism. It was initially published by Sage Woolf. However, Sage Woolf is me. Long story short I create a separate account for pony fanfiction, (it's a little different from everything else I do) but then I forgot the email I created for the account. Even though life got crazy, AP US History anyone, I didn't forget this poor little work, and would like to bring it back. Please remember, it may sound familiar, but it's not stolen. If I had stolen it, why would I tell you this. **

**This is my first my little pony fan fiction, and as I have a horrible tendency of never finishing stories I start writing, I've decided to use a series of 100 prompts and writing short little bits instead of developing a whole story that never gets finished. I'm going to try to inter connect them in little ways, and they won't all be about the same characters all the time. The characters I ship are listed and explained on my profile so please check that out. Also I don't plan on writing about any OC's but they will appear for the sake of a story. Pardon the length of this first one, I expect most of my other ones to be a bit longer—this one just seemed better short and sweet. But I digress. I hope you enjoy these 100 stories about our favorite hooved friends and if you do or if you don't please leave comments. I'm doing this to improve my writing and so any suggestions and reviews you have will be very gladly received. Enjoy!**

It was still dark when Big Macintosh rolled out of bed. Slowly and deliberately he tugged on his sheets, flattening wrinkles and straightening blankets just as he had every morning since he was a colt. And when everything was satisfactory he draped his quilt over the bed with infinite care. He let his muzzle rest on the fabric for a minute. It had been well loved, but though the fabric had faded slightly with use and time, the memory of her would never fade out of its stitches. Mother. He would never show it to anyone, but he missed her deeply.

He walked silently down the dark hall past the rooms where his grandmother and sisters lay sleeping. But when he reached the stairs he paused. A sudden thought turned him around. He walked back up the hall where he nosed open the door of his youngest sister. She was lying with her legs splayed at odd angles and her mane knotted wildly across her pillows.

"Apple Bloom. Wake up," he said softly as he gently nuzzled her stomach.

"What is it, Big Brother?" she murmured sleepily.

"Come with me. There's something I want to show you."

She climbed out of bed and stood wobbling on tired legs, eyes still half shut and mane a mess. With a quiet chuckle Big Mac scooped her up onto his back, where her legs hung limply down his sides and her head rested against his neck.

"I'm tired." She said into his mane.

"I can see that." He responded. "But trust me, this'll be worth it."

He carried his sister outside. The faintest hints of color were starting to play along the horizon. Big Mac walked silently through the apple orchards, his big hooves leaving deep impressions in the soft, damp earth. Dew lay heavy on the ground and his fetlocks were soaked after a few steps. Carefully, so that sleeping Apple Bloom would keep her seat he began to climb a hill. It was one of many on Sweet Apple Acres, but this one was special. When he reached the top he sat down in the wet grass and let his sister slide off his back.

She hit the earth with a surprised, "Hugh? Where are we?"

Her big brother smiled softly at her. "Just watch," he said gesturing to the horizon with a bulky hoof.

He drew his sister against his side and together they watched as the sky grew brighter and brighter, until the burning white disk of the sun had just appeared on the lip of the horizon. Big Mac glanced down at his sister. Of all of them, only Apple Bloom had gotten their mother's eyes.

Apple Bloom snuggles further into his side. "Big Brother," she said suddenly. "Was this where mom would take you to watch the sunrise?"

"Eyup."

**So this was number 1. The prompt was mellow and so I chose to write a little about Big Mac because he's always seemed to be the mellowest pony ever, unless he's under a spell of some kind. Also, it's always seemed to me like Apple Bloom and Big Mac have a very special relationship which is why Big Mac says so much (for him). I don't think it's out of character, I just think it's a side of his character we never see. Anyhoo, please review. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Eternal

The sunrise was glorious—it always was. Waves of color radiating from the horizon, streaks of blushing pink and burning orange, hints of purple and blue, and finally the white hot light of the sun as it rose majestically from the edge of the world.

Celestia dropped her head and felt the magic drain. The sunrise had been beautiful, but to the immortal princess it was simply one of thousands. Slowly she turned and walked back into her study. Large windows lined the walls and the new day's light slid slowly into the room as the sun rose higher and higher. Making it rise was no easy task, and the magical strain was intense. But the day had only just begun.

The princess gave herself a moment to steady herself. Some days that was easy. Today it was not. After several minutes she was forced to adopt the serene expression that normally came naturally. Slowly, her head held high, she walked out of her study and into the hall. To gold plated unicorn guards silently moved from their places on either end of the door and fell into place a few feet behind their princess.

Silently she followed the well-known path to the throne room. She stopped before the massive engraved doors. The two guards stationed on both sides of the door levitated them open and kneeled before their princess. Celestia nodded her thanks at them and walked through. The doors swung shut behind her with a groan. She walked the pillared hall with characteristic grace and seated herself on the throne. Somewhere in the distance a bell struck the hour. Six tolls. In minutes the throne room would be filled with supplicants who had traveled from the four corners of Equestria.

In minutes the first had arrived. Two hulking stallions first walked to her throne and kneeled. One was a deep orange with a mane the color of healthy leaves. A pumpkin with green vines decorated his flank. The second was the color of honey with a mane the same shade as rich damp earth. His cutie mark was three stalks of healthy wheat. This one looked vaguely familiar.

The orange one spoke first. "Hello, yer majesty. Mah name is Howden Biggie. And this is Bartholomew Durum." He looked contemptuously at his companion.

Bartholomew spoke next. "We've come to you today in regards of a piece of property along the eastern bank of the Brandybuck River. My family has been farming that that land for five generations, but now the Biggie family has claimed the land and refuses to let us use it.

"We've got as much right to that property as you!" Howden said furiously.

Ignoring this interjection Bartholomew continued. "We came to you in the hope that you could settle this dispute, your majesty."

Princess Celestia thought for a minute. The name Durum sounded familiar. Then she remembered. "Three hundred years ago I presented all the land east of the Brandybuck River for one hundred acres to the Durum family for the growing of wheat. I'm sorry Howden, but you family has no claims to that land. I will give you thirty days to remove yourself from it or I will have you forcefully removed. The matter is settled."

Both stallions bowed again and left the throne room, Howden looking furious and Bartholomew looking triumphant. _'How did I not see it before,' _the princess thought suddenly._ 'Bartholomew the vision of his however-many-greats-it-is grandfather. He had that same look when I first gave them the land.'_

The next supplicant, an old pink unicorn, came and creakily kneeled. As the mare rose Princess Celestia took an imperceptible gasp of surprise. This unicorn had studied under her briefly, years ago.

"I don't know if you remember me, your highness, but I studied magic under you years ago."

"Of course I remember you. How could I have forgotten Dawn Flicker?" _'Has it really been so long since then?'_

"Well that's good your majesty because I have a special request."

"Then I will do what I can to fulfill it."

"Thank you your majesty," the unicorn said with another painful bow. "My grandson was just enrolled in your magic academy, and, if I may be so bold, I ask that you visit him, just to put him at rest, he's been so nervous for weeks now."

Celestia smiled. "It would be a pleasure for me to visit with your grandson." _'And soon he will be to me as old as you.'_

Dawn Flicker gave a third and final bow and left the throne room.

The third supplicants entered. A pair of Pegasi entered. One was a huge white stallion with an indigo mane. His companion was much smaller with orange fur and a soft pink mane. A basket was suspended in her muzzle. Both came and kneeled.

"We came today to thank you princess," the stallion said. "Our son was just made a royal guard and to show our gratitude we made you this. His wife put down the basket and carefully took out a small sculpture and laid it at the feet of the throne. It was a miniature of Canterlot Castle, only made of cloud.

"It's beautiful thank you," Celestia said. "And I wish your son success in my service." _'Their son must be replacing Edward Pike. I hope he's enjoying his retirement. I remember when he first entered my service… _

**Okay so this was number two. I hope you enjoyed it. So, I know it's common practice for authors to give names with meaning…and I did too. But I don't think many people understand them, so I'm going to explain. Howden Biggie is a kind of pumpkin…creative right. Bartholomew means farmer and Durum is a kind of wheat. Dawn Flicker seemed like a good choice for an ex-student of Celestia's because all of her students seem to have time of day related names, like twilight and sunset. Also Flicker because she kind of flickered out- went from being Celestia's pupil to being an old mare no one had ever heard of. Also Edward means guard and I think pike kina speaks for itself. So yup. That's how I selected my names. Hope the story means that much more to you now. **


	3. Subtle

**So remember what I said about them being longer than my first one... I guess I lied. **

"… Retiring?" The snowy mare's sapphire eyes widened.

"Yes, I'm afraid you heard correctly. Prim Hemline is retiring," Fancy Pants reiterated.

"But why? I saw her in Manehattan not two months ago and she seemed in perfect health. And with her new line being released next month it would seem that everypony is speaking her name. Why would she retire now?"

"It is because of her new line that she's retiring."

"Fancy Pants, whatever could you mean? Retiring because of her new line? It defies all logic."

Fancy Pants placed his cup of tea back on the table. "Think about it. If she retires now while everypony is speaking about her, everypony will continue to speak about her. When her line is released, everypony will want to buy her because it will be part of her final line. She will be even more popular and will be remembered as a fashion legend."

Rarity's eyes shone. "That's simply brilliant. But also rather manipulative."

"Isn't the fashion industry based in manipulation, my dear? The designer manipulates the public by deciding for them what is fashionable, namely, what he or she has designed."

"I do suppose you're right, but I dislike thinking about it that way."

Fancy Pants gave a genuine laugh. "Rarity, you truly are a unique delight. A rarity indeed."

She smiled at him coyly from beneath the broad brim of her hat, likely one of her own design. "You do know how to flatter a girl."

He paid for their tea and they left the little café together. They chatted as they waltzed through the streets of Canterlot. Together they drew quite a few looks. Fancy Pants was one of the premier ponies of Canterlot, and Rarity, who had helped to save Equestria on multiple occasions, was almost as well known.

It was strange, Fancy Pants thought as they walked, how she had changed in his esteem. When she had first, quite literally, run into him, she had been nothing more than another young pony with stars in her eyes. He had certainly risen in his esteem when she mentioned her suite at the castle, however he could not have predicted then just how highly he would soon think of her.

I would seem that she had crept into his mind as subtly as a whisper, and now he couldn't get it out—nor did he really want to.

She really was lovely. He was admiring the glint of light on her luxuriously curly tail.

"You were supposed to laugh at that," she said with a mock pout.

"Was I… I'm quite sorry. I would be happy to laugh if you would only repeat what you said.


	4. Cheat

**So I'm sure you've all seen dogs playing poker... I now present you with ponies playing poker! So this one's really short. Mostly because the everything I know about poker came from watching the Casino Royale episode of Star Trek TNG. And really, how can you prolong a poker game and have it be interesting if you're not actually playing.**

"Care to repeat that?" Spike shouted angrily.

"Repeat what?" Fluttershy asked innocently.

"You looked at my cards," the dragon added sulkily.

"Me? Look at your cards?" The mellow Pegasus looked genuinely shocked that Spike believed her capable of such a thing.

"Come on, Spike!" Rainbow Dash moaned. "You've accused everyone in this room of cheating. With Pinkie that's at least a possibility, but really…Fluttershy? She's not even sitting near you!"

"Well, I don't know how she did it, but she exactly what my cards were."

"I guess lady luck just isn't with you tonight, Spike," Twilight said to him. She was almost as sulky as her assistant. She had read every book on poker playing, but had quickly realized that she was hopeless at actually playing.

It would seem that all through the night, fickle lady luck favored Fluttershy. Somehow she won chip after chip, much to the amazement of her fellow players.

"It's a good thing we're not playing for bits," Apple Jack moaned. "Otherwise I would have lost the farm by now."

"I suppose I'm just having a good night," Fluttershy murmured.

"Fluttershy, is Angel alright?" Twilight asked suddenly. "He's been running around the table and thumping his feet all night and now he's just lying there panting."

"Oh my poor baby," Fluttershy whisper yelled. She scooped him off the ground and hovered in the air with him. "I'm sorry, but I think you'd better go now. I need to put Angel to bed."

As her friends left she could hear snatches of retreating conversation. "…shy was amazing…" "…read every book, but…" "…I still think she peeked…"

She glanced down at her bunny. "Thank you Angel. They never suspected a thing."


End file.
